Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game, movie and novel company founded by Somarinoa initially founded in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well (the more raunchy of which are not featured here but can be found on the primary article iteration on Creativity Wiki, found here). Original Games Galactic Expanse Metaseries *GODex *Have You Got the Balls?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Junker: Slow Orbit *Shipwreck *Star Cleaner Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Five Heroes *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon II *Legend of the Dragoon III *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix They Rise Series *They Rise *They Rise: Denali Deathmarch *They Rise: Ground Zero Seriesless Games *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus *Battle Royale *Beetle *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released 2009) *Choice *DEMOlish *DFS: Dead Friend Society *Doctorate War *Fighter's Union *Gaygents *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Grown *Kevin Poacher, MD *No More Heroes *Puget *Real Polite Gentlemen *Shitson! *Slicer's Debate *Teatime for Transients *Troublesome Dicks *Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams *Urth *Where Is Your God Now? *Wrestlevania Fan Games Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man Games listed in chronological order as opposed to alphabetical. *Mega Man Amalgamation *Mega Man Remix *Mega Man Grand Tour *Mega Man K (Series) *Mega Man seX *Mega Man XZ *Megaman Tempo Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire Insomniac Games Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Dragon: Ripto's Raging Alcoholism Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism **Silent Hill: Roback's Story **Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs **Silent Hill: Enforced Retirement *Silent Hill: Learn to Swim *Silent Hill: Not Alone Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa Series *Klonoa Dreamscapes Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Pokémon *Pornomon Quantic Dream Series Beyond *Beyond: Two Burgers Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Another's Wonder *Bounty Hunter Convention *Dangerous Wilds *''Forgotten Legacy of Kain title'' *Glover *Legends of the West *Operation Amorph *Operation Aves *Operation Mollusca *Operation Primate *Operation Squamata *Operation Ungulate *Pong 2000 (Released 2000) *Serious Nukem Hazard Rock *Sonic Bomberman *Starcraft *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *The Folklands *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Movies *Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) *Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) *Aurora Gorealis (Horror) *Gummi Bears vs. Care Bears vs. Real Fucking Bears (High Adventure) *Peter Jackson's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (High Adventure) *Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) *Qupqugiaq (Horror) *Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) *The Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) *The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) Blarney Stone series The "Blarney Stone" series is a spinoff of the movie ''A Fish Called Wanda, which quickly loses its way and forgets where its origins lay.'' *A Fish Called Blarney Stone *Romancing the Blarney Stone *The Jewel of the Green Mile *Crazy Twin Laser Death Puppies Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. *The Annelid *The Bear *The Scavenger *The Urchin Vampire Treasure Hunter series *Vampire Treasure Hunter *Succubus Electrician (Prequel) *Deep One Dentist (Sequel) Television Anime *StarGazer *The Out-Timers Books *How to Skirt Through Life On Only a Wing & a Prayer (Autobiography) *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (Psychological Horror) *The Devil's Pacifism (Transgressive Fiction) *The Fleepy Adventures of Princess Sheeshamagak (Literary Nonsense Fairy Tale) *The Vuunega Chronicles Employees Category:Somarinoa Category:Companies